


Through College

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Through Life [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), iron man movies
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alpha/BetaOmega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Peter has Tony wrapped around his finger, Protective Tony Stark, Starkercest, Sweetheart Peter Parker, Tony Stark is Whipped, and Natasha knows it, i tag underage because they are both geniuses, mention of sibling incest, never named their ages but maybe Peter is 16 and Tony is 18, roughly based on a tumblr post, so i say they both went to college very young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: “Hey, Stark! Slow down.” He heard somebody chuckling on his behalf but the only thing he could think of at the time was Peter. His Peter.





	Through College

**_ Through College _ **

Everybody knew the Stark family. Specially with not one but two prodigies of sons. 

Tony was good on not only math but also sports making his dad proud, the face and representation of Stark industries. The second son, Peter was shy and nervous, he was barely seen on galas or events and the only time he was caught by camera was on his own charities and even then he never left his mother side. 

On class it was no difference, Peter was the head of robotics departament now that Tony had stepped behind to follow a not really needed scholarship on his football skills. He had the brain, he had the body. 

But the most important thing was Tony known for was his love and protectiveness for his baby brother.

* * *

Tony was in practice. The season was about to start and their coach wanted nothing but the best; and the best was to have a very focus Tony Stark, so when the boy ran out of practice to the other side of campus alarming some students, he didn’t say anything. He knew better than to say anything. The alpha’s wrath and fiercely demands due to his baby brother were no joke. 

“Hey, Stark! Slow down.” He heard somebody chuckling on his behalf but the only thing he could think of at the time was Peter.  _His Peter._

It seems like there was a minor accident on the labs, some kid had miscalculated a formula and there was smoke and some explosion agitating the floor but in reality it was more the excitement and slight tint of fear surrounding the area; even in failed experiments, the student would rejoice. They would try harder and would be better next time. 

Stark reached the infirmary. 

Scanning the room he found Peter by the window. Peter sat in a corer, his hair was tussled and his eyes were closed; he didn’t look like he was in pain, only resting. In front of him was the head of the department and Tony was onto him in seconds. 

“Romanoff.” He nodded to the woman and took Peter’s face softly with his fingers. Peter smiled once he caught his brother’s scent even before seeing him. 

“Stark.” The red head woman nodded back and continue checking on Peter even if it was a tad difficult with Tony around and his patience having all his attention. 

“Tony—“ the boy whispered. “Natasha is nothing but nice.” The ‘ _so treat her kindly_ ’ remain unsaid and the woman simply smirked knowingly. Peter had Tony wrapped around his little finger but no one could really tell. To everyone else, Tony was overly protective and annoying, but Natasha? Huh, Natasha knew best. 

Tony stood guard on Peter’s side until Natasha finished, the woman gifted him with a wink that left Peter giggling and coloring his cheeks with pink, Natasha wanted to kiss them only the piss off the other alpha; Tony smiled in relief as he was sure his brother was ok. 

Peter came close to his brother by the neck and Tony hugged him back, placing one arm beneath Peter’s knees; they left the nursing room. 

Tony wanted nothing but to take Peter home, forget classes, forget training, all he needed was to take care of his baby brother and he would have reached his goal, that was until Peter asked:

“Don’t you have practice today?” shrugging Tony dismiss his brother’s concerns but Peter was having none of that. They were in school grounds once again —not the green areas and definitely not a bit close to the field—, near Peter’s lockers. “Anthony Edward Stark—“ Peter tried to escape from his brother embrace. “You cannot keep doing this.” Peter struggled but Tony was stronger; Peter ended with his back against his locker and each leg on Tony’s sides, his big brother was supporting him under his thighs. “ **_Alpha_ ** .” Peter plead. Tony hugged Peter, covering his body almost completely and Peter hide his face on his brother’s neck. “I’m ok, Tony.” Being this close Peter was able to smell it, covered under Tony’s confidence was the increasing scent of worry. Tony was worried about him. Tony always worried. “Alpha, _we are ok_.” Peter cooed and lead his alpha near his neck, enough to scent him by his gland and show him that he was indeed safe. Peter was always safe with Tony. 

“You’re mine, baby boy.” Tony connected their foreheads. “You’re my baby brother. You’re mine to keep and protect. You are all mine, sweetheart.” Peter erased all distance in one touch and his inner omega felt like purring at the sounding happiness that was being cared for by his alpha. Peter whined when Tony went away just to steal a short kiss and later placed another one near his eyebrow. “I want to take you home.” Tony confessed, eyes shinning bright. 

“The only place you are taking me is back to the field. You have practice, young man.” Tony wanted to laugh, in fact, he did. He laughed at Peter’s choice of words and started walking back to practice. 

“You do know I’m older than you, right, Pete?” Tony was rewarded with Peter’s joyful giggles. God how much he loved him. 

Peter sat back on the bench, they were far enough so people wouldn’t know what they were talking about but a lot of them would definitely speculate. It was a fairly common sight by now. 

Tony wandering around the baby omega, making sure he was ok, confortable and not cold while sitting in the open and Peter constantly assuring his brother that everything was alright, he was alright and all he wanted was for Tony to go back and kick some ass. 

If they shared a secret smile after mingling their scents together or if Tony kissed Peter a couple of times before placing his jacket over his shoulders, nobody would ever know. 

Only the two of them.


End file.
